ojos rojos
by mephistos
Summary: una mirada enamorada llenan de amor y felicidad .. pero...quien o que es lo que te mira...es lo que se a preguntado ganta asta la fecha al ser acosado por alguien


Ganta pov

Escribo esta historia para desahogarme sin importar cuanto tiempo pase sin importar a donde valla o que haga siempre recordare parte de esa experiencia cuando tenía 8 años

Era un niño muy miedoso que no podía dormir solo en mi propia cama mi madre cansada de esto me dijo que si me dormía solo en mi cuarto me regalaría un perrito yo acepte cuando llego la noche me acosté en mi cama puse mi ventilador y me dormí durante la madruga escuche que tocaban mi puerta yo fui a ver quién era. Al abrirla era mi mama pero llevaba ropa distinta a la que llevaba siempre llevaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro pegado no tenía zapatos me dijo si podía acompañarme un rato y dije muy contento que si nos acostamos, pero mi mama empezó a platicar con migo no recuerdo que me decía pero no tarde en quedar dormido, le mencione a mi mama a la mañana siguiente de que a qué hora se había ido de mi cuarto ella dijo que en ningún momento me fue a visitar en la noche me quede pasmado y para mi mala fortuna llego la noche.

Yo me acosté y al poco rato me tocaron la puerta la abrí pero esta vez era mi hermana ella me dijo que si podía pasar a mi cuarto un rato lo curioso es que llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba mi madre cuando según me visito en la noche.

Yo no sé por qué la deje entrar y empezó a platicar con migo más bien yo escuchaba lo que me decía y a un así no recuerdo lo que decía igual en la mañana mi hermana negó todo paso el tiempo unas semanas des pues cuando estaba en mi cama acostado empecé a notar un olor a quemado, sentía como mi pequeño cuerpo ardía por el intenso calor, me quería quitar la sabana pero algo me dejo completamente helado ya que al pie de mi cama estaba una mujer bueno no se le puede llamar mujer ya que más bien era una chica de entre 15 y 19 años peliblanca, con ojos rojos tan claros que podría jurar que brillaban solo fue por medio segundo que la vi ya que me oculte en mis sabanas no te que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el calor subía y subía estaba cada vez más rojo, caí de la cama y mi ventilador exploto la chica ya no estaba y grite Salí corriendo a l cuarto de mis padres todo sudado con lágrimas en los ojos mi madre me socorrió y me dejo dormí con ella claro por supuesto no me creyó nada.

Pasaron otros días y a regañadientes me fui a mi cama solo de nuevo me costaba trabajo dormir por el miedo pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos y minutos que se convirtieron en horas yo estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos hasta que escuche que tocaban mi puerta pregunte antes quien era y me respondió que era mi hermana al abrir la puerta me pregunto si podía dormir con migo parecía hipnotizado porque en mi sano juicio y por todo lo que ha pasado no la hubiera dejado entrar pero yo era inocente, tenía mucho miedo y creyendo que con mi hermana mayor con migo podría descansar se recostó con migo y de la misma manera ella empezó a platicar con migo con la mirada al techo, mientras escuchaba lo que me decía algo golpeo mi mente algo que me puso pálido y sudar frio con casi ganas de llorar articule palabra y dije lo siguiente

Ganta: "mi hermana se fue a estudiar fuera"

al decir eso esa cosa con la apariencia de mi hermana quedo en silencio que se sintió como una eternidad pero duro apenas unos segundos volteo la cabeza hacia mí y con una sonrisa sínica mostrando los dientes con sus ojos clavados en los míos me dijo

shiro: "ah que bueno que te diste cuenta"

al decir eso desapareció y una mano tomo mi pierna e intento jalarla bajo mi cama yo gritaba, di un golpe al brazo, que me soltó y Salí huyendo de mi cuarto termine durmiendo en el tejado.

Paso otras 3 semanas y decidí armarme de valor, dormir otra vez en mi cuarto pero ese día había ido a correr con mis amigos así que llegue agotado a casa y solo me acosté olvidando cerrar la puerta grave error…

Cuando estaba a punto de dormir sentí que algo me abrazaba de mi lado derecho era un cuerpo femenino y había unos cabellos blancos muy largos que estaban casi cerca de mi cara con el rabillo del ojo pude ver a la chica era hermosa, tenía una sonrisa bellísima y unos ojos rojos brillantes.

Sentí unos labios en mi oído y con la voz más dulce que he escuchado me susurro cosas que no alcance a distinguir y risas pero en vez de sentir temor sentía calma y una gran tranquilidad pero dijo algo que jamás olvidare

Shiro:" A hora quiero que veas mis verdaderos ojos"

Todo mi cuarto se cubrió de oscuridad la mujer desapareció y muchos ojos empezaron a salir de la nada eran grandes otros pequeños, pero todos compartían algo eran color rojos brillantes en medio de esa oscuridad lo único de mi cuarto que se encontraba en esa especie de dimensión era mi cama me cubrí con mis sabanas y empecé a rezar pero en cada orificio que salía de mi sabana salía un ojo que trataba de asomarse lo cubría paso un rato y vi que el cuarto se iluminaba me quiete las sabanas grabe error… Vi a los ojos pero estos brillaban muchísimo más fuerte y me cubrí de nuevo pero luego sentí una mano sobre mí y escuche la misma voz angelical de esa chica me dijo pero con un tono bastante triste

Shiro:"me tengo que ir pero nos volveremos a ver en 10 años"

Y caí dormido desperté alado mío estaba mi mama ella me pregunto por qué no me había levantado yo la abrase no le conté nada paso el tiempo ya soy un adolecente y he logrado más o menos superar este trauma, de hecho a hora soy muy valiente y casi nada me asusta nunca supe que era en realidad esa cosa sin importar mis investigaciones lleve una buena vida normal pero a hora estoy atemorizado porque un día en mi habitación estaba sentado en mi cama con lágrimas y sin camisa porque había tenido un rompimiento con mi novia no tenía camisa porque me iba a bañar la tristeza desapareció por que sentí unas manos tocando mi espalda y unos labios besando mi oreja diciendo

Shiro:"falta poco"

Desapareció me levante sin mirar atrás todo volvió además recordé algo más de mi pasado esa frase que me dijo antes de desaparecer esa chica dijo

Shiro:" nos volveremos a ver en 10 años "

Retumba en mi mente porque de esos 10 años ya han pasado 9…..


End file.
